Remembrance
by Ichihime Kurosaki
Summary: When memories only bring pain and tragedy, do you still want to love? Can you continue to fight for your love against all odds? This couple will do whatever it takes just to be in each others embrace one last time. Not matter the cost, they will love. Will they get their happily ever after? Genres range from angst to family to mystery, etc. Violence warning. UNDER RECONSTRUCTION!
1. Prologue: Entwined Destiny

**Remembrance**

**Prologue:**

**Entwined Destiny of Descendants**

**Author's Note: **Hello everybody! Here's a random fic. that came to me about midnight just last night. I know have other stories to attend but they will be finished before September, with the exception of **_A Cause To Die For…_** I will post this chapter and the next one and after a few days, if you guys want me to continue it, I will.

To **_Icypinkroses_** - if you're reading love – you can send the next chapter of Pushing Boundaries whenever you are ready! I am in no rush at all, so you take your time. I have the reception whenever you're ready to read it. :) Thanks doll!

Also, I would like you all to read these A/Ns because they will have information about updates and whatnot. Also, there is a link on my profile, which will be for the outfits described in my stories. It's for my Polyvore account. I'll make the outfit sets and post a link with a note so you know from what chapter and story it is from. So at the end of each chapter, there will either be a note or the link. You can go there after reading this to see some of the outfit sets that I have already done! ;)

And, please, _please_, tell me what you think so I don't continue this if no one likes it… **It will be a bit confusing, but it should arise more questions than actually answer questions in the beginning…**

Please and thank you! :D

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

*** This is rated M because there will be a mature scene later. Explicit but it won't go into major detail. I'll have a bolded and capitalized note for the chapter(s) it's in. There is also a lot of violence. **You've been warned!**

Nothing in this chapter though! ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

_For every action there is an equal and opposite __**reaction**_…

_-Isaac Newton_

_Newton's Third Law of Motion_

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

* * *

They would always find a way back to each other in their lifetimes. Always a grave but pleasant mistake, their meeting. They were forever meeting and becoming the other half to each other's heart.

It didn't matter under what circumstances that they met. Be it a doctor and his patient. Brother and sister. Best friends. A duke meeting a fair maiden at a social. It could have been teacher and student. Boss and employee. Master and slave.

It was Prince and Princess no more… Only the black knight with his pure, white, divinity. Black and white. Angel and Demon…

**_God and Goddess…_**

**.**

**_Life and Death._**

**.**

In their first lifetime, it was believed to only be a mistake. A coincidence. It was the first encounter… But the meeting in the third and fourth proved to be more than that. Some would call it Destiny. But there was always that untimely demise that separated them. By the sixth and seventh deaths that concluded their lifetimes, – and relationships yet again – the Fates and Scribes of the Immortals saw it as a way of foreboding. These events were then documented; however, they were banned and locked up with the Father.

They were not meant to be together. Their relationship always led to catastrophe. Mass destruction by the Mortals, epidemics, and natural disaster were the result. The Immortals knew this when the couple was still part of the Immortal reign themselves. Therefore to keep the balance, they were killed - murdered and their souls sent to be reborn in another life with the Mortals…

But in the eleventh, they met again. As soon as their hands touched, they began to remember each other and their past lives… Tragedy strikes before either of them can act on their feelings or their memories and ends them before they even begin.

When the fifteenth comes around, they are given a slight reprieve by one of the Immortals when they don't show any signs of remembrance. They're given a chance to be together and even start a family… but twenty years into the future their children aren't supposed to exist. They were given a chance and made the wrong move …

When their children appear in the future, the world is thrown into apocalyptic circumstances. It is too late for the Immortals to do anything when the couple begins to remember again and finally realize the cost of their relationship. With a full force, they recall everything and try to find a way to overcome what they are sure will happen… They never get the chance when they die in a fire. Torn apart yet again, their children fade to black… to nothing.

In their seventeenth lifetime, they are married to different people. This being the work of the Immortals who fear that something like the fifteenth will happen again. It was the only way to prevent more damage. Living in different parts of the world, they have their own families and lives. This is when the episodes – that actually turn out to be past memories of their past lives with each other – begin.

With reoccurring dreams, episodes, and a heart-stopping revelation, they seek the latter in their relationship out. And with the help of the other, they begin to uncover more details of their past and start piercing together why they are being separated… But they have no idea that them seeking each other out to try and defy Destiny had caused a ripple in the time stream. Their children are fading and their lives are crumbling in the future. Things are in total disarray and now it would seem that they are working against the Immortals and the Universe. And as their relationship becomes more serious, things only get worse in the future…

With only one option left, the Immortals initiate a new Life and a new Death. With the Replacements deemed suitable for the duties that came with their titles – and when they showed no interest in the other - the Father and Mother, decided to finally put their the old couple's souls to rest.

There ended the lifetimes of Kaien and Miyako Shiba…

And thus began the tragic love story of their descendants: Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue… A horrific repeat of history that is worse than the first time around…

**.**

**_Life and Death._**

**.**

_"The Strings of our Fate are combined and everything that we do affects the future! Whatever we're doing in other lifetimes, whatever we've done, we're about to do and are doing puts the lives of others in jeopardy! Everything will be ruined because we've been living lies! We weren't meant to be together and if remembering you just causes me all this pain and vice-versa, then we are better off forgetting each other!"_

_"It's not that simple if we're drawn to each other… If we're soul mates… If __**we **__are the reincarnations of Kaien and Miyako."_

**.**

_**~X~**_

**.**

_Is there no way around these tragedies? Can't they just get a break? Or is remembering just a doorway to pain..._

**.**

_**~X~**_

**.**

* * *

**Mistakes will be fixed tomorrow maybe. **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**And please let me know what you think. It's a little rusty around the edges but everything will make more sense as we get into the story more. The plot really isn't as confusing as it seems…**

**This is really a story about forbidden love that affects the future more and more with each lifetime that Ichigo and Orihime go through just to be together because the Immortals can't let them be together…**

**I.K.**


	2. An End and A Beginning

**Remembrance **

**Chapter 1:**

**An End and A Beginning**

**Author's Note: **Hello everybody! Here's a random fic. that came to me about midnight just last night. I know have other stories to attend but they will be finished before September, with the exception of **_A Cause To Die For…_** I will post this chapter and the next one and after a few days, if you guys want me to continue it, I will.

Also, I would like you all to read these A/Ns because they will have information about updates and whatnot. Also, there is a link on my profile, which will be for the outfits described in my stories. It's for my Polyvore account. I'll make the outfit sets and post a link with a note so you know from what chapter and story it is from. So at the end of each chapter, there will either be a note or the link. You can go there after reading this to see some of the outfit sets that I have already done! ;)

And, please, _please_, tell me what you think so I don't continue this if no one likes it… It will be a bit confusing, but it should arise more questions than actually answer questions in the beginning…

Please and thank you! :D

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

*** This is rated M because there will be a mature scene later. Explicit but it won't go into major detail. I'll have a bolded and capitalized note for the chapter(s) it's in. There is also a lot of violence. **You've been warned!**

Nothing in this chapter - just some violence! ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

_For every action there is an equal and opposite __**reaction**_…

_-Isaac Newton_

_Newton's Third Law of Motion_

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

* * *

What if…

That was always the big question in life. What if we're not alone in the universe? What if I lose my job? What if something happens to your loved ones? What if he aces the test? What if she gets into an accident? What if they sign the record deal contract? What if…

What comes after the _'what if'_ then? The only sensible answer is: What happens then? Would this happen or that? What would change?

It is a cause and effect factor. For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.

They're only curiosities which fuel the brain. They're food for thought, but we can't help but wonder about these irrational and rational thoughts. They cloud our thoughts; our brains. And soon… they fuel our fears as well…

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

For five lifetimes and forever after that, they pledged their love. They were faithful for the time they were together… until they were torn apart because of the unreasonable questions and accusations and fears that came along with _'what if'_.

What if they had never met and had never fallen in love? What if they weren't who they were and they had met? What if the result of their love was different?

Would it all be different now? Their future certainly would have been different…

To an outsider who knew nothing about their situation - to a stranger looking inside from the out – it looked like nothing more than a relationship that was never meant to be, but they vehemently believed against it. Some hated their relationship while others loved it as much as their own… To them, neither was important…

But, it would seem that it was their Destiny to meet and fall in love. Maybe there was a great lesson to be learned from all of their suffering, but to most, it just appeared to be a cruel trick of Fate…

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

* * *

_"The balance… They will ruin the balance of things. The will destroy the natural order of things if we continue to let them be…" Tomoko, the Goddess of Wisdom, said quietly. _

_"If they haven't already disrupted the flow in both our world and the world of Mortals!" Hiroshi, the God of Prosperity, added. _

_"And you know it will only get worse if she bears him a child, Father." Katsuro, the God of Knowledge and Victory stated. _

_"… Then it is settled… We must think of think of the other lives at stake here. We only want their happiness, but we must think about the greater good…" Father declared. _

_"So, have you made up your mind, Father?" inquired the Goddess of Beauty, Minako. _

_"Yes… We must exile them. Put up a front when they arrive. We'll erase their memories and have them bound. They will be exiled to the world of Mortals… Banished..."_

_"No, kill them! Why save their souls?" Ryota demanded._

_"I second that motion," Kimiko agreed. A few others nodded their heads as well._

_"So we conspire against them?! We hold council meetings without Life and Death since when? This is madness! I will not perform such treason and betray my friends! They have my full loyalty!" Amaterasu vowed, her sapphire eyes gleaming with ferociousness. _

_"As do I, Amaterasu! As do I, so you will all assist in this! And that is final. We need all of our gifts combined. They are too powerful and you know it. Your Mother and I cannot perform such a task alone… Call them," Father boomed in a voice full of authority. _

**_~X~_**

_"What about Aiko? I like that name if it is a girl. What do you think?" a male called out to his spouse. "__**Love child**__. Amazing, I think."_

_"Death," a soft voice called out as the owner of that voice walked through the orchid field where her partner lay in a bed of the violet flowers…_

_"You know better than to call me by my title, Hime," a deep voice replied, the male not opening his eyes to the sound of his lover's melodious voice. _

_"Ichigo… they've called for our presence. Raiden came personally. The council. They seek our attendance. The meeting being held requires all Gods and Goddesses there… I think – I think that they've decided. I've heard the rumors… They're going to tear us apart," the Goddess of Life, Forgiveness, and Compassion, Orihime, whispered. _

_Her companion perked up a bit at the mention of the Messenger of Father himself. Ichigo, the God of Death and Inner-Strength – also the unofficial God of Stubbornness, proclaimed by his friends – sat up and looked at his love. She kneeled next to him and tucked her skirts in under her. Ichigo leaned forward slightly and cupped her cheek in one hand._

_"They will do no such thing. I will not allow it. They can't separate us. You know that… Not now anyways," he said as his eyes trailed down towards her abdomen… They last time their counsel had been asked for was for a congratulatory celebration on their union. That was a few years short of two decades ago - in Mortal time. It was close to their three hundredth cycle together now and that was close to three decades in Mortal time. _

_She placed her hand on his as it came to rest upon her bump. She looked up at him and searched his eyes for reassurance. She threaded her fingers through the ones resting on her cheek and brought to rest between their chests…_

_"You know I love you, right?" she asked._

_"Yes… As I love you, but please, do not speak like they will not let us be… We can always leave if you would like, and live among the Mortals in disguise…" he suggested._

_"You know we can't," she replied and looked down._

_"Hey… Look at me Orihime, Goddess of Life. Goddess of Forgiveness and Compassion. The Goddess of Beauty -" he began._

_She let out laugh that sounded like tinkering bell chimes. "Since when am I the Goddess of Beauty?"_

_"Since I declared it! Bloody Hell, woman! Let me finish… We love each other, very much so… We can't stand being apart and our love is relatively new still. That's a sign of strong hearts and a faithful love. So – no matter what – I know that we will get through this. Because we love each other too much to not be together," he concluded gently yet convicted. _

_"Oh yes, because almost three hundred cycles and three decades together in Mortal time is relatively new," she laughed. _

_He growled playfully and pushed her down. Ichigo hovered over and placed his elbows on either side of her head. Raising her right hand and entwining their fingers, he sent her a boyish grin and chuckled at her blush. He leaned down closer so that their lips were mere centimeters apart said: "I love you."_

_She smiled at him. "I love you, Ichigo. Forever."_

_"Forever. In this lifetime and everyone after that," he echoed._

_He sealed the gap between them and kissed her with all of the passion he could muster to try and show her how much she meant to him… _

**_~X~_**

_A little while after their time in the fields, they made their way to the Father's palace. Ichigo had one arm wrapped possessively around Orihime and she had one hand on her stomach. Her other hand clung to Ichigo. They walked through the empty halls and glanced at each other. An eerie feeling overcame them and Orihime stopped._

_"I don't want to go in. There is no one on the paths and I don't have a good feeling about this. We're never late and we always meet with Daisuke and Akira. They're not here, and they are almost always late after they escort us in," Orihime panicked._

_"Well, don't you think that if they were going to do anything that they would just make it seem as normal as possible for us so we didn't expect anything?" Ichigo asked. He was thinking the same as her but he didn't want to frighten her. He wanted to keep her calm. His right hand's grip on his katana, Zangetsu, tightened as he thought about how correct she was. He was mentally preparing for the battle to come. He knew what they were planning already… It didn't come as a shock when his name and Orihime's name appeared on his Death List. There was no way he would be able to reap himself. So that meant that there would soon be a Replacement, trained Deities who were born to take over the duty of an incapable God or Goddess. Or of a dead God or Goddess… and he already knew what a Replacement forebode…_

_He and Orihime were Replacements… They were the Replacements to Kaien and Miyako Shiba. And no one knew for sure what happened to them, but Ichigo was sure now that they went through the same thing that he and Orihime are going through now…_

_"Orihime, when we go in there. Hold on to me and don't let go… And when we they ask for us to sit, do no sit. We'll stay close to the doors. Okay?" he waited for her to nod quickly before kissing her with everything he had. He wiped a few stray tears from her visage and kissed her bump. _

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

**_~X~_**

_Ichigo and Orihime walked up to the doors of the Grand Hall. Ichigo placed his hand on the handle and was about to open it when Orihime stiffened and tugged him back. Right as he was about to ask what was wrong he felt it… They were dead, but their souls could not find him. It was as if one of the forbidden Seals was used to keep their troubled souls from warning him. Orihime felt their lost. Those souls were no longer in her domain and she wasn't able to escort them to Death and create their new life in the Mortal world…_

_Their friends were dead…_

_Now they had absolutely no doubts of what was to come and they were positive that they would protect the other until their own deaths. Maybe that was why their names were abruptly placed on Death's List. They could have escaped, but it was too late now…_

_With a sigh and another glance at his eternal love, Ichigo pushed opened the doors…_

**_~X~_**

_"So they showed… You didn't run after all," Ryota, the God of Combat, spoke. He was standing in the middle of the hall with his sword drawn. Below him, on the ground were the bodies of Daisuke, the God of Prominence and Assistance, and Akira, the Goddess of the Sun and Music. _

_"Ryota. Enough," spoke the Father of all Gods, Goddesses, and Deities alike. _

_Orihime closed her eyes and tried not to think about her friends' bodies that were lying on the floor – bloodied and maimed. _

_"Look, __**Goddess of Life**__," sneered Kimiko, the Goddess of Nobility and Honor. She stood next to Ryota in her battle robes. Her hair was in a braid running down her back and her hazel eyes were piercing as she glared at the couple. "Look at who had to die because of their loyalty to you. You two were always a rival to that of Mother and Father's powers, but no more."_

_Orihime tightened her grip on Ichigo's waist as he flicked his wrist to remove the wrappings around Zangetsu. He held an experienced fighter's stance – defensive and very perceptive. The two lovers were on high alert as they looked at the others in the hall._

_"There was no reason for their deaths other than to try and lure us here if we tried to avoid this meeting. You all knew we would be alerted and sense something was wrong when the souls didn't find their way to us… What is going on Father?" Ichigo demanded. _

_Father and Mother looked at their children clinging to one another. They both knew what was going on and it would only make it harder to do what they were about to do…_

_"Death… Life," Father addressed them as he and his wife began to descend down the stairs from their seats._

_Orihime quickly called upon her gifts and whispered an incantation: "Santen Kesshun!"_

_Mother and Father stopped in their tracks as the shield expanded and wrapped around the couple. Ichigo raised his katana in warning. Everyone was on the edge of their seats and their eyes were wide._

_"Please, do not make this any harder than what is already is," Mother pleaded. _

_"You will not tear us apart based on superstitions!" Ichigo roared. Orihime whimpered and held him closer. _

_"Orihime, darling... Come to me. Come to Mother, child, Orihime," Mother cooed to Orihime in attempt to get them to listen - or at least apart._

___Ichigo's left arm curled back around Orihime. _She felt Ichigo's grip on her tighten as she shook her fervently...

_Everyone held an expression that was nothing short of grim. Their faces were showing how sad and hurt they were. Their hearts were heavy…_

_"Let us begin… It is for your own good as well as ours," Father said._

_Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess of the Heavens, silently sat and grieved for the loss of her sister – the Goddess of the Sun, Akira. She paid no mind to the events transpiring as she knew that her words and actions were futile. She would end up dead with her sister. But that might not be a bad thing… She was thinking this when she felt something to her right. It was Rangiku, the Goddess of Love, Pleasure and Fertility._

_"She's pregnant. I can feel the child's energy already. It has been two hundred cycles since we saw them last. She's pregnant… Stop them, Sister, please. Tell them," Rangiku pleaded._

_Amaterasu stood up and yelled for attention._

_"Stop! She bears a child! Stop!" she screamed. "You can't do this! Please!"_

_Ryota looked at Orihime and said: "Even more reason to kill them instead of follow through with you stupid plans to save their souls!"_

**_'No! How did she know?! Why would she do that?!'_**_ Orihime thought frantically._

_Ichigo intercepted Ryota's sword from colliding with Orihime's shield, removing himself from it all together. Orihime dropped her shield as soon as Ichigo stepped out of it. Kimiko flashed behind her and grabbed a fistful of hair. She had always been jealous of the Goddess of Life for her beauty and her charm, but it killed her when Death chose Life over her. She forced Orihime to her knees and slowly manifested a dagger. Orihime struggled to get up but was solely focused on sending shields to protect Ichigo in his vulnerability due to his rage. His raw power and dark energy was beginning to suffocate the Gods and Goddesses but Orihime was used to it and used it to her advantage. She felt Kimiko's grip loosen up a bit and pushed up onto her feet. She pivoted on her heel to face Kimiko, but when she turned Kimiko wasn't there. She suddenly felt a cool, slicing and utterly painful sensation coming from her abdomen and looked down. Kimiko's blade was fully submerged into her womb. She had stabbed her from a different angle. Standing behind her, Kimiko had wrapped an arm around Orihime to kill Life and Death's child._

_"Not noble, but I don't have time to focus on honor right now…" Kimiko whispered into her ear as she twisted to blade from behind, gripping Orihime's shoulder. "Sorry, but we don't accept abominations here."_

_Orihime's eyes bulged and her scream was the loudest out of all the shouts and screams of terror. Ichigo turned at the sound and yelled out Orihime's name, earning him a slice to the shoulder. Ichigo couldn't see straight as he took in his wife on the floor, bleeding and sobbing in pain. He also couldn't feel their child's energy – meaning that their unborn creation of love was dead… His eyes began to take on a golden color, different from their usual amber hue. His irises were completely gold and his sclera was engulfed in black; all he could see was red as he pivoted on his foot and sliced Ryota's head clean off. More horrified screams filled the hall as Father ordered: "Seize him! Get them both!"_

_Amaterasu, Minako, and Rangiku ran to Orihime but Kimiko blocked their way._

_"Move," Minako ordered._

_"Sorry. I can't. You all are going to have some serious charges to face for intervening - as you were told __**specifically**__ to not do what you are now. I guess I'll have to handle you now," Kimiko said thoughtfully. _

_"Minako drew her sword from its sheath and charged at Kimiko. _

_"Go to her! I'll keep her away!" she hollered._

_"Really?" Kimiko asked sarcastically. "What can the Goddess of Beauty possibly do to me?"_

_"This," Minako said darkly as dodged another swipe of Kimiko's newly-manifested sword. She flashed behind her Sister and pounced on her shoulders. Minako dropped her own katana and wrapped her arm around Kimiko's neck. And with the other, she made a swift, jerking motion to the left – snapping Kimiko's neck. She jumped off of her back and picked up her sword. She charged at the Palace Guards running towards her and fully accepted that she would die. She took out as many as she could and glanced at her husband, who was joining the fray with his axe. Her husband, Norio – the God of Order and Law – winked at her before taking out two Guards…_

_As the fight became more intense, everyone knew that there would only be one way to end this. As the Gods and Goddesses divided themselves according to the side of their choosing, Father and Mother grew more weak. _

_"We must do it, now! We won't have enough power to do it if they continue to kill each other like this," Mother said as she rushed to the middle of the hall. There was blood and carnage everywhere and she could tell that her heart was breaking because how many of her children were dead. She watched in horror as Ichigo murdered another one of his Brothers in his fight to get to his beloved – who was now fully healed. She was killing many herself as her child was dead and she was seeking revenge but her initial target was already dead. Now she was just killing whoever got in her way of Ichigo. She was currently in a fight with Menoly and Loly, the Deities of Lust and Envy. _

_Mother kneeled and began a chant, a prayer out of fear. _

_"To whom do you pray stupid woman! There is no stopping them now!" Father yelled. _

_Another scream was heard as Orihime was finally caught and bounded. Amaterasu and Rangiku – along with several other renegade Gods and Goddesses - were held on the floor close to where Minako and her husband were cut down… They watched in terror as more and more Guards attacked Ichigo. The Gods and Goddesses who were on their Father's side began to gather around Mother – mirroring her actions… _

_"Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo looked at Orihime and began to get rid of whoever was in his way of her. He was almost there, just out of arm's reach, when Zangetsu was ripped away from him. He looked to his right and saw Father. Zangetsu vanished into thin air and Ichigo began to fight with his bare hands. They didn't call him the God of Inner-Strength for nothing… He pulled back his fist to send yet __**another**__ Guard flying through the Palace walls when he felt a burning sensation on his wrist. He looked and saw Father's Chains on him. He pulled with all his strength and ran from it once he was free. His finger skimmed Orihime's outstretched one from the post she was bound to when more began to engulf his body. Tadashi, the God of Loyalty and Truth, was Ichigo's best friend and even though he had no more strength, he got up and grabbed Norio's axe. He swung with all his might and let the axe swing towards Ichigo. The axe cut just enough of the chains for Ichigo to grab Orihime's hand…_

_As soon as their hands touched, they were roughly pulled apart and slammed onto the ground. Despite everything going on, they stilled tried to reach each other. Father and Mother, joined with their __**loyal**__ children, began the incantation of Life and Death's curse._

_The renegade Gods and Goddesses struggled to get up and help and began screaming to Life and Death. They screamed their own enchantments to try and null that of their Mother and Father's. They shouted words of encouragement to Life and Death, but it was all a waste. _

_The two had made their way onto their feet and took painful and labored steps towards each other... _

_"I love you," Orihime said through her tears as they were finally in close proximity._

_"Forever. You have my love; my heart," Ichigo vowed._

_Orihime's hand grasped Ichigo's right when the Seal activated and their memories were wiped clean and bounded to their souls… A bright light shone in the hall and when they were able to open their eyes again, Life and Death were gone…_

**_~X~_**

_"They will live among the humans. They will die just like humans but their souls will not. They will be reincarnated… Their souls will die only to be reborn and when they are physically close to one another, their love will reawaken... That is the only downfall. Their love is too strong to overcome completely. So when that happens, we will intervene and send one of them to their next lifetimes…" _

_"And if they find a way back?" challenged Amaterasu._

_"Let us hope that we will never see the day. For that day will be our Judgment Day," Father spoke._

_"I, for one, will not atone for your sins! All of your sins. You nearly stripped __**us**__ of our powers for intervention but that is the final straw. We were all at a loss on that day. We lost Mother and many others because of you, but no more! You will be the cause of our deaths! You can't afford to lose more Immortals. That is why you didn't kill us for treason," scoffed Amaterasu. _

_"You could have bound their gifts – their powers! You could have done a number of things but you acted like the terrified old man you are. You didn't have to sentence them to a loveless Hell! To torture!" Katsuro fumed._

_"You know, I think they were more powerful than Kaien and Miyako. They were more of a threat. Kaien and Miyako you got rid of nice and quick, they didn't suspect a thing…. But these two gave you a run for your all your worth," Amaterasu spat at her Father. He looked away with guilt in his eyes…_

_"You know Death will spare no one when he finds out the truth…" Rangiku said softly…_

_"Then we make sure he doesn't find out," Father commanded. "We have no choice. I am sorry…"_

_All of the Immortals in the hall looked at one another in a silent parting before leaving. It hurt them terribly and they had all suffered, but this was the only way to keep things from becoming worse than what they already were…_

* * *

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

In a small town near Tokyo, an auburn-haired woman was walking home with a woven basket full of produce and meats for dinner. She was mindlessly walking and humming to herself. A light breeze sent a shiver down her spine and she picked up the pace as the evening grew colder. She turned a corner and bumped into someone walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh! I'm so terribly sorry! I -" she stopped mid-sentence as she looked up into smoldering amber irises and felt her heart stop…

That was their first meeting as Mortals…

That was the start of the first lifetime…

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

* * *

**Mistakes will be fixed tomorrow maybe.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**Please tell me what you thought and if I should continue or not…**

**I.K.**


	3. Meeting For The First Time

**Remembrance**

**Chapter 2:**

**Meeting For the First Time**

**Author's Note:**Hello everybody! Here's a random fic. that came to me about midnight just last night. I know have other stories to attend but they will be finished before September, with the exception of **_A Cause To Die For…_** I will post this chapter and the next one and after a few days, if you guys want me to continue it, I will.

Also, I would like you all to read these A/Ns because they will have information about updates and whatnot. Also, there is a link on my profile, which will be for the outfits described in my stories. It's for my Polyvore account. I'll make the outfit sets and post a link with a note so you know from what chapter and story it is from. So at the end of each chapter, there will either be a note or the link. You can go there after reading this to see some of the outfit sets that I have already done! ;)

*** So this story will have flashback in the beginning of most of the chapters leading up to when Ichigo and Orihime meet their untimely departure from the Immortal world. The flashbacks will have to do with what it actually happening in the present. The second half of most of the chapters will be the present. This one won't be though.

The beginnings will have a flashback and will be in italics. The second half will be in regular text and will show what is happening in the present. I am going to list in what order the flashbacks go in, but you have to know something: the prologue is NOT the first chapter unlike how the FanFiction website publishes it. So when I say chapter 1, it will actually be chapter 2 on FanFiction - but as you all have noticed, I post the chapter name before the chapter title (as demonstrated above).

The order so far for the flashbacks is actually very simple: 2,1. So this chapter then the one before it.

The farther I get into the story, the more complex it will be...

*** This is rated M because there will be a mature scene later. Explicit but it won't go into major detail. I'll have a bolded and capitalized note for the chapter(s) it's in. There is also a lot of violence. **You've been warned!**

Nothing in this chapter! ;)

**It will be a bit confusing, but it should arise more questions than actually answer questions in the beginning…**

**Disclaimer:**Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

Enjoy!

* * *

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

_For every action there is an equal and opposite __**reaction**_…

_-Isaac Newton_

_Newton's Third Law of Motion_

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

* * *

The Coronation of Life and Death:

_"Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you take all of the responsibilities and duties hereby passed on to you as the God of Death?" Father's voice echoed throughout the Grand Hall during Ichigo's initiation ceremony. _

_All God, Goddesses, and Deities were present for the event and all were extremely proud of the two young Deities being instated as a God and Goddess. _

_Being that it was their birth right to become a God and Goddess, the process was sped up when Replacements were needed for the God of Death and Goddess of Life. The two had passed on and their souls were put to rest… Ichigo Kurosaki was still in the Academy when he was pulled out to become a God earlier than his due time. He was very close to finding out what domain he would have reign over as well… It had been concluded that he would be a God whom the Mortals would pray and whom the other Immortals would come to when they sought out help in the emotional realm. He wouldn't have a physical, material, or elemental claim; soon he would find out that he would become the God of Inner-Strength… _

_Ichigo kneeled in front of Father and Mother's thrones. His left fist was planted firmly on the ground with his right fist over his heart. _

_"Yes, I do," Ichigo's deep and husky voice spoke clearly and rang throughout the Grand Hall, like liquid silk. _

_"Do you accept your job as the Reaper of Souls?" Mother's light voice was next heard._

_"I do," Ichigo nodded._

_"And once they have passed, will you help these souls find peace?" _

_"I will." Ichigo nodded, his voice having the utmost amount of conviction in it while speaking…_

_"From this hour and henceforth, I hereby declare you, Ichigo Kurosaki, the God of Death. In time, your own natural gifts and title will be given to you by the Fates…" Father spoke to Ichigo before standing and addressing the conglomeration of Immortals. "Allow me to be the first to present to you… the God of Death!"_

_The audience stood and cheered as Ichigo stood up and nodded his head to the crowd. He scanned the crowd and spotted his family among the crowd. To their left was his best friend, Tadashi – who smirked at Ichigo and gave nodded back at Ichigo… They cheered as Ichigo turned back around and walked to Father's throne, standing next to Father's spot._

**_~X~_**

_Orihime Inoue was next to receive official Immortal-hood. Official Goddess status. _

_She gracefully walked down the steps from the thrones to kneel in front of Father and Mother just as Ichigo had done. She was walking down the steps as Ichigo was walking back up them and turned her head slightly to give him a small smile out of congratulations. _

_She had seen him in the Academy but never exchanged more than pleasantries. The only reason she really got to know him was because they were both expected to have domain in the spiritual and emotional realm…_

_She walked down the steps and as their eyes met, they both froze. They stared at each other and forgot everything around them. It was as if something clicked or as if some part of them wanted to look at the other. They'd seen each other before, so why were they stopped in the middle of the stairs? Staring no better. _

_Orihime broke the staring contest first and blinked. She blushed and continued down the steps with her head down. Ichigo blinked a few times and looked at her walk down the stairs. He shook his head and turned back around to go up the stairs…_

_It had lasted all of four seconds and went unnoticed by many of the other Immortals with the exception of Mother and those few who were closest to the two Replacements. Tadashi Katō, the God of Loyalty and Truth, narrowed his eyes at the exchange between his best friend and the auburn-haired beauty. They weren't already falling for each other, were they? Surely, they were not as Orihime was smitten with him… Right?_

_Daisuke Nakamura – the God of Prominence and Assistance – and his wife, Akira Nakamura, – the Goddess of the Sun and Music – both observed their friends. It was only their day of initiation and there was already some form of attraction between the two. The two had been observed for endless cycles when they were chosen as the Replacements so they __**wouldn't**__ fall in love. And when they showed no signs of interest for the other, they were deemed perfect for the positions. Mother and Father had been taking over the empty positions for far too long after Kaien and Miyako, so it was only fair to find suitable replacements… So what was the look in their eyes when their eyes did in fact meet? They had seen the other before and had exchanged pleasantries, but had never had such a heated look in the eye. _

_Daisuke always thought that it would be Senna who looked at Ichigo like that and vice-versa. The two were always seen together and were very close… And did Orihime not fancy Tadashi anymore? _

_Amaterasu Naitō, the Sun Goddess of the Heavens, watched silently as the two stared at each other before turning around and walking away…_

**_'Interesting… Maybe Father will get a visit from Karma to compensate for his sins after all,'_**_ she thought as a small smile made its way onto her face. _

_Father and Mother carried on with the ceremony as if nothing has happened… Orihime took her vows just as seriously as Ichigo; her soft, melodious voice was clear and sounded heavenly as she spoke. Her eyes were gleaming with emotion and she held herself with pride as she stood and turned to bow to the audience gathered. Although she was calm and collected throughout the whole process, she could not get Ichigo's smoldering amber eyes out of her head. The intensity in the way he looked at her was unbelievable and she was sure that her own ashen grey orbs had been darkened with a foreign emotion as well… She had to admit, he was an extremely attractive man. He was incredibly gorgeous with defined, chiseled features. Ichigo had a strong jawline, aristocratic-shaped nose, and blazing eyes. He had broad shoulders and very noticeable muscles – his biceps and the muscles in his backs moving fluidly with his movements. They rippled as he walked under his battle robes. The new God of Death was very tall and he carried himself with a hint of arrogance mixed in with his pride. Add all of that to his bright, spiky orange locks and you had a sense of defiance thrown into the mix. And he was a very passionate fighter and loyalist; it was a turn on._

_Ichigo Kurosaki was a catch… Devilishly handsome combined with strength, mischievousness, and wisdom was something that many Goddesses and Nymphs were looking for nowadays. And he was the God of Death. Who would want less? Not to mention that he was the most sought out bachelor of the Immortals at the time…_

_Call her shallow, but what Orihime wanted, she got. She didn't ask for much and was very persistent so it didn't seem like it would take much to get him wrapped around her finger. She didn't give up once she set her mind to something and she would be damned if she let someone like him out of her grasp. _

_Her smile turned somewhat seductive and a bit too confident as she came to this conclusion. She turned and watched as Ichigo walked down the stairs to meet her with a cocky smirk on his face. His thoughts must have been with hers._

_Father stood behind them as they joined hands and lifted their joined hands into the air. Orihime felt his eyes on her but continued to look forward. Her smile stretched a bit further as his hand tightened around hers, urging her to look at him. She looked him from the corner of her eye and smiled a small smile before looking back at the rest of the Immortals who were cheering for them. _

_Ichigo continued to watch her as Father and Mother attached silk, golden hooded-capes to their battle robes – the appropriate attire for the day's occasion._

_She was obviously smart as she had the top markings in their class in the Academy. She was very confident and had no self-esteem problems. She came off as shy at first, but opened up as she got to know you more. It was a way to distinguish who to trust and whom not to trust. Ichigo had seen her train a number of times as well and saw that she was very strong, but opted more for medical and defensive techniques. The new Goddess of Life had beautiful ashen grey orbs that had streaks of blue or green depending on the lighting. She was very gentle but had a hidden strength about her that made her very intriguing. Her other physical features did not go unnoticed by Ichigo. She had a well-endowed chest and a firm, round backside. Accentuated by her long, enchanting hair that flowed down her back – past her waist – in a warm sunset hue… It was now back in a French braid but when it was out, it was a sight to behold. She wasn't extremely skinny but was petite and tall – her eyes on level with his lips. Orihime had a tiny waist and full hips that led to long, luscious legs. Ichigo took notice of how well her hand fit in his and felt his smirk widen. It was as if her hand was made specifically for his to hold… And if that was a perfect fit, then what else was? _

_In a word: Voluptuous. She was voluptuous. _

_Of course she was the most coveted Goddess in the Immortal world; her beauty surpassed that of Minako – the true Goddess of Beauty. She was a prize, someone that only came around once in a blue moon and he was sure to make her his. _

_Ichigo squeezed her hand again and they both felt something rush through their bodies…_

_A promise. _

**_~X~_**

_Later that evening, during the celebration, Ichigo was making his way through the crowds looking for Orihime. She had wandered off with his friend, Tadashi, earlier and he was starting to get really frustrated. Why the hell was she with him? It wasn't like he was jealous, right? He was above that. He was the one Goddesses and Deities and Nymphs sought out. __**Not**__ the other way around so why did his blood boil when Tadashi gave her a hug and kissed her hand? That was __**his**__ hand to kiss, not his damn best friend's. And why was he getting so possessive? She wasn't his… yet… _

_He mindlessly gave thanks for the many congratulations he received and blindly gave hugs in return. He used his height to his advantage to scan the crowd for her unique hair color… only to come up with nothing. _

_Ichigo cursed under his breath and made his to the balcony of the Palace ballroom. He was halfway there when a slender hand reached out and touched his shoulder. _

_He turned and was met with a light shade of amber. Almost yellow. _

_Senna._

_She was one of Ichigo's oldest friends and was still in the Academy. _

_"Death," she bowed mockingly and addressed him by his new title…_

_Orihime finally broke away from Tadashi's iron grip and went in search of Ichigo. She caught sight of him near the verandah doors with another Deity. A purple-haired succubus in her opinion: Senna. _

_Orihime growled inwardly as she made her way to Ichigo. She held her head high and added a bit more sway to her step. Her hair was now out of it braid from the ceremony earlier and was cascading down her back – tumbling past her waist - in perfect curls. She was now dressed in a white toga-style dress with material that touched the floor... It was accented by a gold belt around her waist and a gold cuff on each of her wrists. Her gladiators reached about mid-calf and her dress had a square cut neck that was perfect for the gold plate necklace she wore. And to top it off, she had a white flower wreath in woven into her hair…_

_With determined eyes, she was effortlessly making her way through the crowd and up to the couple to hear Ichigo say, "Sorry, Senna, but I think it would be best to __**just**__ stay acquaintances…"_

_She bit her tongue to stop a smile from crossing her features as Ichigo turned around walked out into the night. Senna turned around a pushed past her with a fire ablaze in her eyes…_

**_~X~_**

_Where the hell did that come from? They were good friends and now she comes around with crazy talk of becoming more? Mates? __**With Senna?!**_

_By the name of Father, he was better off in the Underworld with his uncle. She was a great friend and all but not soul mate material. She was too clingy and demanding and nagging. It was harsh, but the truth…_

_He heard noise from inside, indicating that someone had come out onto the balcony with him…_

_"You know, I do not believe we have been properly and formerly introduced," a soft voice spoke behind him. _

_Ichigo tensed but relaxed as he realized who it was behind him._

_"You are a hard woman to find… Or maybe you just specialize in playing games," he addressed her without turning around. _

_Orihime blushed. She had been playing hard to get earlier in the evening when he sought out her council. She refused and playfully danced around his company all night. She smiled to herself and looked up when he turned around to face her._

_His smirk faltered slightly as he took in her appearance. She looked divine!_

_With a sigh she responded, "I was busy. I have many responsibilities to tend to."_

_"Ahh, yes because the first day on the job is always swarming with work," he chuckled. _

_Orihime bit her lip and looked away as a smile threatened to find a home on her lips. She closed her eyes and took slow breaths to steady her nerves. Ichigo took this as an opening and leaned closer to her._

_"Do I make you nervous?" he whispered in her ear, stepping closer so that their bodies were almost touching. He could hear her heart soar at their close proximity… _

_The young Goddess opened her eyes and glared at him. "This is hardly appropriate."_

_"And yet you do not answer," he pointed out. _

_She crossed her arms and took a step away from him, only to have him step closer until her back was pressed against the wall next to the door and his hips were flushed to hers. Orihime breath was going a little faster and her heart was going a thousand miles per hour…_

_"Your heart," Ichigo said as he a lifted a hand to touch her chest where her heart was. "Why does it race?"_

_"Because, you – you make me nervous." she replied looking at the ground. _

_"Smile. You look better with a smile."_

_Orihime looked up at him with confused and bewildered eyes. She blushed under his passionate gaze and fought yet another smile._

_"Why must you tease me?" she questioned as she realized that her plan backfired._

_"You started this game; I'll simply finish it. Besides, you been driving me mad all evening with your evasiveness," he softly replied. _

_When had they gotten so close? And why were their lips hovering?!_

_Orihime never realized that his hands had migrated from beside her head to her waist. Ichigo simply didn't care and secretly liked that she had an arm wrapped around his neck; a hand playing with his spiky hair. Her other hand traced his features lightly. They never did notice that Ichigo had somehow nestled in between her legs and was resting against her. And they never knew who kissed who first, but maybe their lips just met… _

_They didn't remember how they got to Ichigo's palace later that night or that Senna had seen them. They barely recalled how delirious and addicting their kisses were… They didn't remember anything about that kiss and their scandalous position except for Ichigo's words before it and Orihime's action after it._

_"Smile," he had said._

_And smile she did as they closed the gap between them and drowned out everything around them except for each other._

_She never did get his name or he hers, but they didn't need formalities as they already knew who the latter was and they were both certain that the latter was what they wanted…_

* * *

**_._**

**_Life and Death._**

**_._**

* * *

**Fin!**

**So I know Orihime and Ichigo are a bit OOC - well a lot actually, but there Immortal Deities who are now a God and Goddess. They'll still havee traits of their anime counterparts, but there will be a bit more added to that. And as they get to know each other more in the Immortal world, they will mold more into their anime counterparts. And then finally, in the Mortal world, they will be how they are in the anime/manga. **

**Soaring Demoness: I am glad you like this story so far! Glad I could get your emotions going. I hope you like how it turns out! :)**

**Naleah: I think they can get through it too! It's a good thing when I get a review like yours; the authors are supposed to make the readers feel something. And anything can overcome love… right? *raising eyebrows***

**Vodka21: Thanks, I do too! And yes, there will be multiple chapters for every lifetime. Don't worry. This won't be done for a long time; it might even surpass ACTDF.**

**JammersFlood: I am glad I caught your interest and I really hope you like the way things are going!**

**Ouka Hime: Don't worry! I never give up on my stories! It might be awhile before I update, but they will all be completed! :) It will be explained soon enough why they can't be together - in more detail. It was explained almost vaguely, but I'll go into more depth. However, all of the Gods and Goddesses aren't all bad. **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed, and faved! You made my day! **

**Mistakes will be corrected soon!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**I.K.**


End file.
